131456-class-unlocks-for-races
Content ---- ---- ---- Not really, no. When the devs come right out and admit that it was time constraints, and not Lore, that made us have racial locks, then pretty much everyone who insists it's a "Lore Reason" is just ... well ... wrong. Wrong as can be. When you can see Chua Warriors and Drakken Engineers, when you can encounter them in the Live, Actual Game, then pretty much everyone who insists it's a "Lore Reason" is likewise just as wrong. There is no reason ... NO REASON AT ALL ... why Wildstar has racial class locks except for lack of time pre-launch to animate every combination. The price we pay for having NCSoft at the controls. Get the game out ASAP and let the community deal with whatever arbitrary restrictions we give them. | |} ---- ---- Well, I disagree with that first part. No less boring than being forced to play a race/class combination that doesn't appeal to you. And the second part is exactly what we were told, way back in Black Ops Beta. Of course, I've come to have SERIOUS doubts about any "promises to look at things in the future" from this company. Pretty much every "promise to revisit the issue" has been an empty, hallow, pointless exercise in frustration. | |} ---- ---- Humorously, Skyforge locks classes behind MONTHS of grinding, and it fell flat after the first week, as Americans started figuring out that if they wanted to play (say) a Berserker or Warlock, that it was going to take potentially up to 18 weeks of daily, near-uninterrupted playing to reach that goal. So, it might *seem* like locking players out of their desired classes is a great idea, really all it does is disenfranchise people who might otherwise be thoroughly engaged. Edited September 10, 2015 by TexArcana | |} ---- Personally I think the way SWTOR did it with the legacy system is more akin to how it unlocking could potentially work in a *fun* way - level a Character to the max level, which unlocks your characters race for all classes. Or, if you don't want to wait, go ahead and buy the race unlock in the store (and then get really irritated at the tons of clipping Twi'lek experience! >;( ). Personally I could see that becoming the way it might work in Wildstar, once the cash-shop is out. It's very much a f2p staple. Not too sure if I like it that much (having to play a class you don't like as much to the max-level, just to play the race/class combo you want still isn't exactly the most 'fun' thing on the planet), but at this point I kinda doubt that carbine will put that sort of stuff in the game without any sort of monetary investment on the consumers part. They failed doing so for over a year, after all. | |} ---- Time constraints may be the reason we didn't get every class for every race, but I think lore influenced which races got which classes. | |} ---- Here, Tex, have a . | |} ---- I am sure it did, because again, they said as much. They *had* to make choices. heck, even as far back as the dead end of Beta, they were adding new combinations (of note, Chua Medics got added VERY late, because someone noticed that "more Exiles races can be Medics than Dominion races!") That still doesn't forgive making us see in-game NPCs who get to break the restrictions that we - paying players - have to follow. | |} ---- Time - Money - Quality: chose any two. I personally was very disappointed when I didn't get to make an Aurin medic. The unlocking of more race/class combos does lend itself to be implemented as a cash shop unlock. The only issue I'd have is re-leveling a character of a desired race/class combo from scratch, even with the shortened attunement and better leveling speed. I don't want to see insta-50s or end-game gear in the cash shop either, though. So, maybe a race-change token would be the way to go, allowing you to change the race of any of your existing characters? I don't think there are any race specific items in game, or stuff your character gets only because she's a member of race X, is there? | |} ---- ---- ---- If that's the case, then it wouldn't make sense to me why Draken could be spellslingers and not engis. If it's the fact that spellslingers use guns to cast magic (Draken have shamans in their culture), then they should be able to be espers. While lore makes sense for the most part on the time constraints, there are some small things like this that bother me (like the lack of Chua stalkers). Also, the whole class restriction wouldn't bother me so much if Humans didn't get to be all classes. If everyone was limited to the same number of classes, I would also be fine with that. | |} ---- Yeah, YOU can't be a Chua Warrior, but hang around outside the holographic combat training rooms on the Dominion Arkship and every once in a while, you'll see a Chua walk in carrying a very obvious power-sword (power dagger?) on his back. He makes me so mad I just want to punt him! :lol: | |} ---- ---- Well, you could say that there is always "that one guy", but the character you are playing just isn't special enough to be a Mordesh esper. Someone make a meme: picture of the mesmer Mordesh doing his esper thing, "Don' t be that guy!", row of pictures with approved Mordesh classes, "be that guy instead!" | |} ---- And you would do what if they decided to never make specific races in combinations with certain classes available? Shout out “I knew it, had serious doubts, told ya all”…? I mean you can always post suggestions and ask Carbine for stuff, but no need to become so emotional about smth like that. My personal experience after many years of online-gaming is that people are never satisfied, and tend to turn really negative. Not necessary though, the more you are satisfied with what we already got and the less you expect to get changed, the more you celebrate new updates and enjoy what you got right at the moment. (Quote) “being forced to play a race/class combination that doesn't appeal to you” – eh, I think I missed something here – being FORCED to play? Nobody is forced here to do anything, those people who are so called “forced” to play those race/class combinations are still here, ain’t they, can’t disfavor their char that much that they feel uncomfortable. At least haven’t seen anyone ingame constantly complaining about their combination. I personally hope for more content, new places to go, and yeah I’d prefer if they work on what really keeps most of the players entertained, creating new moves for some races should not be prio and I don’t see it that dramatic that we don’t have just everything yet. Idk about you but I’m loyal for years once I chose a new MMO after testing and analyzing it, and one part about my excitement for that chosen game is that I have the chance to grow with it, to see it developing over a longer time and to not have just everything from the beginning. So I can one day say "hey, fellow veteran player friend, do you remember back then in 2015 when we didn't even have all classes? GOOD. TIMES." Having everything makes me quickly play through then move on, and I know many others act this way with MMOs. Yeah, waiting for something new actually is part of the fun of playing a long-time-MMO, not the waiting, but the moment you actually get something you are waiting for. So the fact that we don't have all race/class combinations yet leaves you two options - rant about your own char and leave until it ever actually happenes, or staying and hoping for it while enjoying the game. I don't see how this is such a big deal for some. We are getting new content, events and updates even Carbine lost important employees/developers just a little while ago, I'm really satisfied about how they handle it all at the moment; that coming from a person who played for 7 years an MMO where no change happened for the past two years anymore because the developers just decided to resign because the game had everything already... I feel we just have a completely different point of view. | |} ---- ----